Random Justice League Stories
by bookworm900603
Summary: Collection of my plot bunnies.  Featuring fluff, maybe crack, plot hole filling, what ifs, etc. No Slash! no romance period.
1. Don't Mess With Robin

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or the characters or the setting or the cartoon. I am just playing so don't sue.**

**A/N: Various short plot ideas that popped into my head. Not really serious sometimes. No slash or romance period. Just brother/sister/parental stuff. **

Don't Mess with Robin

Tim had been patrolling Gotham on his own since Bruce was on a League mission. Nothing major, it was just that it required Batman's expertise at stealth. Tim was sitting on a rooftop, when something stung him. He realized that it was a tranq dart and thought, "Great, Bats will have my head for not being more observant. Better push the button before blacking out." Robin knew that it took time for a dart to take effect, not instantly like in the movies.

The signal was transmitted to the Batman and the other main Justice Leaguers. They quickly finished up what they were doing, left clean up for the police and hightailed it for the signal.

Tim woke up in a dank room with some random bad guy(let's call him John Smith, don't want to be specific) standing in front of him. John was going on with the "I'm going to kill you and do other evil acts" speech. Robin said, "Boy am I sorry for you."

John sputtered, "Me! You're the one tied up at my mercy!" Robin replied, "I'm with Batman, and you don't want to mess with an angry Bats, or with the rest of the JL for that matter." John sneered, "There is no way they will find you and get here in time!"

Tim whispered, "4…3…2…1…yep right on schedule!" For at that moment, the seven members of the Justice league came crashing through the wall. Robin muttered, "Still can't find the door can you? " Batman was giving his really fierce bat glare. Superman was giving the heat vision starting up glare. The rest of the league was giving their own version of the "you are so cooked meat" glare. John wet his pants of course. Tim just said, "Told you so. Don't kidnap anyone affiliated with the League, especially not one of the Bat's kids."

The rest can be left to the reader's imagination. It's the Justice league, they are not going to kill him, but they might make him think they will. Psychological torture leaves no visible scars.


	2. Darkseid Torture

**Disclaimer: I really do not own the Justice League. I just wanted to play with them for some nonprofit fun. That's all. **

**A/N: Okay, this is pointless, but how would you torture the personification of tyranny. Blood and Gore won't work, he likes that kind of thing. So, how about something opposite!**

Darkseid Torture

Somehow Darkseid had been captured a put in a depowering chamber, so that he could not just zap his way out. Batman walked by and noticed the Darksied was looking rather strange. So he went looking for the culprits.

Batman cornered Clark and Wally and asked them, "Why does Darkseid look dazed?" Clark said, "Since I was not allowed to kill him, we decided to give him some mental torture to pay back for the nasty evil things he was doing." Wally said, "Yes. Since he is a monster, we decided that the opposite of his actions would be suitable. That is why he is now watching things that are so sickening sweet, they could give me sugar overload." Bruce said, "So, that is why he is watching cutesy children's cartoons and fluffy kittens and sparkles and rainbows. I felt ill just going by. This doesn't seem like you, Clark. Cruel and unusual punishment?"

Clark exclaimed, "Most would not say it's cruel, it's only some little kid shows and adorably cute clips!" Bruce said, "Unlike you, Mr. idealistic farmboy, not everyone has endurance to withstand sweet sappy clips."

Wally said, "That's the point. We'll make it so that he wont be doing anything for a while without resorting to killing or the phantom zone!" Clark said, "Wonder if we should do it to other really powerful enemies, it isn't really lobotomy or anything like that." Batman said, "No, we would be like the Justice Lords."

Wally and Clark looked at each other wondering why. Oh well, after leaving alien with a serious god complex in the room for a few more hours, Wally and Clark sent him to New Genesis for them to deal with after his nearly taking over the world again. Batman muttered something about how that was not really so good either and that they had now gotten the scarred alien in trouble for breaking the agreement. Clark and Wally didn't worry too much, after all, it seemed like there was no way you could take care of a villain permanently and get some slack from Bruce.


	3. Where was Batman?

**Disclaimer: Don't Own! Don't Sue! **

**A/N: In 'Secret Origins' J'onn said that he shielded Batman, but we don't see what Batman was doing until he showed back up at the end.**

Batman had been following the Martian and woman through the alien factory when a membrane sealed him off from the others. He rolled to the side and crouched by the strangely organic wall as the aliens fired. For some reason, the aliens did not notice Batman as he snuck around them. He remembered seeing them avoiding the sunlight pouring through the holes in the wall. He went back the way they came and gather a few samples.

Batman left the machine and summoned the Bat plane. In the Batcave, he exposed the samples to sunlight radiation and noted the results. He took the crystal and reverse engineered it to make it reverse the ion charge. He reasoned that since Superman had been captured, that meant that the others were at the first machine in Metropolis.

After flying there, he stealthily crept into the machine and started for the center. He had notice that there was a huge space ship headed for the structure and headed for where it was aiming. He did not ponder why nothing was noticing him. He kept going towards the chamber.

When he got to the egg like ion chamber, he hid behind it. He noticed what was happening to the Green Martian, who had been reverted to his natural state, and waited. When J'onn yelled, "Now!", Batman appeared and put in the ion reverser and got out of the way. Cue the rest of the episode.


End file.
